Enamórame otra vez
by Yachiru-Fuusuke
Summary: Itachi se fue de Konoha sin avisar a Iruka. Después de muchos años se vuelven a encontrar ¿Podrá el profesor perdonar a Itachi? Dénle una oportunidad a pesar de la pareja, me han dicho que es bueno.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Hola! Sí, ya sé. Es una pareja rara. Muy rara.**

**Pero por favor, dénle una oportunidad. Es el primer fic en español de esta pareja, me siento muy orgullosa.**

**Disclaimer: Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sama, yo sólo utilizo sus personajes como entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.**

**Atención: Este fic está desde el punto de vista de Iruka.**

**Allá vamos.**

* * *

_Los días sin ti se desangran uno tras otro hasta que el tiempo y el espacio se convierten en otros de los muchos obstáculos que tenemos que superar._

Te añoro tanto… Mis pensamientos giran en todo momento en torno a ti, y no soy capaz de decir basta, de frenarlos en seco y no recordar siquiera tu nombre.

Te odio. Te odio porque te añoro, porque te fuiste sin mirar atrás, sin despedirte aunque fuera sólo de mí. Y por aquel entonces ya éramos pareja. A escondidas, pero lo éramos.

Soy tan egoísta que hubiese preferido que me llevases contigo, y huir juntos, a pesar de haber matado a toda tu familia y de ser repudiado.

-¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

Y aquí estoy yo, Iruka Umino, otra vez en este pequeño claro del bosque donde tantas veces nos reunimos, hablándole al viento.

Miré los árboles a mi alrededor. Aquellos árboles; testigos mudos de la pasión desenfrenada que tuvimos alguna vez.

Apreté el puño. Sentía demasiada impotencia. Golpeé uno de los árboles.

-¡¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo?

Más fuerte.

-¡Dijiste que me querías!

Más fuerte.

-¡MENTIROSO!

Los nudillos me sangraban.

-Te amo, Itachi.

Un último golpe. Mi mano se rompería, pero al menos me quedaría a gusto. Pero mi brazo no se movía. Una fuerza que no identificaba me sujetaba y no podía mover la mano.

El viento sopló a mi favor, y percibí el olor. Lo percibiría en una cloaca.

-¡ITA_

-Cht.

Puso su otra mano en mi boca. Pero de todas formas yo no iba a gritar. Estaba paralizado, en un estado de trance y sentía mis piernas como si fueran de piedra. Itachi me sujetó contra su pecho. Y menos mal, porque si no me hubiese caído.

Atiné a separarme de él después de unos segundos. Nos separaban unos pocos metros, pero era tan doloroso…

Saqué el kunai del bolso y lo sujeté en alto como pude con la mano temblorosa.

-Eres un traidor y un asesino. Mi obligación es matarte o morir en el intento.-no sé cómo pude decir eso sin que me temblase la voz.

-Iruka…

-¿No vas a luchar?

No sé cómo pasó. En un segundo yo estaba en brazos de aquel Uchiha.

-¡¿CÓMO_

Volvió a taparme la boca y me aplastó contra un árbol.

-Iruka, cállate. Te llevaré a una cueva que conozco, pero no grites, ¿estamos?

Me destapó la boca. Yo estaba otra vez paralizado; hacía demasiado tiempo que no sentía el contacto con su piel suave. Me hizo un gesto, y yo obedecí como un perrito: me impulsé y rodeé mis piernas en sus caderas y mis brazos en su cuello.

Corrió entre los árboles ¿media hora? ¿dos minutos? ¿tres días? No tenía ni idea. Sólo podía sentir sus hebras azabache rozar contra mi cuello, y tenía bastante con no desmayarme. Tantos años…

Por fin llegamos. Entramos en la cueva. Era un lugar en penumbra, iluminado por la suave luz de algunas velas. Había unas cuantas mantas apiladas a modo de colchón y algunas más para paliar el frío. Era un tanto… inhóspito, por así decirlo.

Por lo demás, nada digno de mención: algunos víveres tirados por ahí, leña por allá…

Vi que Itachi sonreía (supongo que por mi comportamiento), pero la sonrisa nunca llegó a sus ojos.

-Ya puedes bajar, Iruka.

Me sonrojé violentamente y deshice mi abrazo de su cuerpo. Logré pararme en el suelo, pero mis extremidades seguían amodorradas, y me tambaleé. Él volvió a sujetarme contra su pecho.

-Iruka…-musitó casi inaudiblmente.

Ya se hacía de noche ahí fuera. Y yo estaba agotado de todas las emociones vividas en aquel día. Notaba cómo el cansancio se apoderaba de mí.

Me llevó a las mantas y me recostó en ellas, tan gentilmente como en aquellos tiempos en los que nos demostrábamos nuestro amor. Pero esta vez no se quedó encima de mí, sino que se tumbó a mi lado y me apretó contra su pecho bien formado.

Me dormía. Mierda. No quería dormirme. Sabía que me mataría. Pero no podía hacer nada.

-Itachi…-susurré justo antes de perder la batalla contra el cansancio.

Pero un parte de mí sentía (absurdo sentimiento) que Itachi Uchiha velaría por mis sueños.

* * *

**¿Qué tal estuvo?**

**Les pido reviews con todo lo que se les ocurra poner. Este fic es muy importante para mí, y me gustaría saber su opinión acerca de él.**

**Muchísimas gracias a todos aquellos que lo han leído, a pesar de la pareja poco común.**

**Un besazo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hoooola~~ Aquí traigo el segundo capítulo. Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review. Sin ustedes yo no estaría subiendo esto.**

**Es cortito, por eso mañana mismo intentaré subir el tercero, para que no les sepa a poco. En respuesta a Yasumitora: Sí, lo sé, a veces voy un poco rápido. Estoy trabajando en ello, pero se me hace difícil. Lo intentaré y esperaré no defraudar. Muchas gracias por el consejo.**

**Cami Vasz: Muchas gracias por el review~~ Espero que te guste el resto del fic.**

**Bueno, no me enrollo más. Que disfruten.**

* * *

-¡AHHHHH!

-¿Iruka?

Me levanté de golpe en la cama.

-¿Iruka?

-¿Qué….? ¡Itachi!

Itachi se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Nada… Una pesadilla.

-Cuéntamela, por favor.

-No.

Me levanté de la cama y me recoloqué la coleta. Itachi me cogió de la cintura por atrás.

-¡AHHHHHH!

Me besó en la nuca.

-¡Ah! No… Quítate.

-Iruka… ¿Podrías repetirme lo que dijiste ayer en el claro?

Hice memoria._ ¿Por qué no me llevaste contigo? ¡Dijiste que me querías! MENTIROSO. __**Te amo, Itachi.**_

Caí en la cuenta. Él lo había oído todo.

-¿Sabes?-prosiguió- He ido al claro todos los días desde que me fui de Konhoja. He escuchado todo lo que decías. Te he visto llorar allí. He visto cómo acariciabas los árboles. Pero quiero oír lo que tú y yo sabemos que dijiste ayer.- me besó de nuevo en el cuello, y trazó un camino de caricias suaves con su boca hacia mi mejilla sonrojada. Suspiré.

Estaba esperando que me besase. Me estaba dejando llevar por mis instintos más bajos. Itachi Uchiha me estaba dominando.

Me separé bruscamente.

-¡¿Qué haces? ¡A-ASESINO!

M empotró contra la pared, me sujetó las muñecas por encima de la cabeza y acercó su boca a la mía.

Me moría porque me besara de una puta vez, me moría por mandarlo todo a la mierda con un simple roce de labios.

_BÉSAME._

Mis labios se entreabrieron, esperándolo, pero el beso nunca llegó. Estábamos tan cerca que quería llorar.

_¡¿Por qué no lo haces ya?_- grité en mi mente.

-Dímelo, Iruka. Dime lo que dijiste en el claro. –susurró contra mis labios, y aspiré todas y cada una de las palabras.-Si me lo dices haré lo que quieras.

Yo no podía más: sólo tenía que alimentar el ego de Itachi Uchiha y entonces podría irme de allí, no sin antes besar esos sugerentes labios.

_¡¿Pero qué cojones digo? NO debes hacerlo. Tú no obedeces sus órdenes, Iruka. Recuerda que él te dejó tirado._

Me deshice de su agarre y me separé de él, azorado. Itachi hizo un gesto de molestia.

-Iruka. Vete a Konhoja. No deben sospechar que has estado conmigo.

Me di la vuelta resignado, molesto y muy, muy triste.

-Iruka.

-¿Qué?- _Dime que me amas._

-Vuelve.

-¿Eh?

-Si no vuelves todas las noches al claro te juro que iré a por tu querido Naruto y lo mataré a sangre fría.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda y me estremecí. Casi. Casi me dice que me ama. _¡Já! ¿Qué te creías, Iruka? Tú sólo fuiste un juguete para él. Un pasatiempo. _Y ahora estaba atado de pies y manos por ese bastardo.

Y lo peor de todo es que había llamado "pesadilla" al sueño que tuve la noche anterior. Y en el sueño Itachi se moría.

Me dirigí a Konhoja sin mirarle siquiera una última vez, pero sabiendo que volvería a verle en unas horas.

* * *

**Sí, ya sé. Es muy corto. Pero salió así. Y quería dejar el gusanillo de la intriga unas horas... (?)**

**Por último (sí, soy una pesada) les invito a dejar reviews con comentarios de todo tipo, para saber que leen el fic. Muchas gracias de antemano.**

**Nos vemos en otro capítulo. Un besazo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Buenos días~~ Vengo con el tercer capítulo, tal y como prometí. Este es más largo y explica un poco más. Espero que os guste. Muchas gracias a nekonee-chan por su review. A mí también me gusta mucho esta pareja.**

**Disfrutad, por favor:**

* * *

-Kakashi-sensei, ¿cómo está?- esbocé una sonrisa falsa.

-Anoche no te vi llegar a casa.- _Acosador…_

-Es que… - _Piensa rápido, Iruka_- Tengo un primo que está enfermo y debo cuidar de él unas semanas.- _Eres un puto genio._

-Vaya, nunca te había oído hablar de…

-¡Me tengo que ir! ¡Adiós, Kakashi-sensei!

Me alejé corriendo hacia la academia. Cuando llegué los niños ya estaban esperándome, ingenuos. Impartí las clases con aburrimiento y parsimonia esperando… ¿el qué? ¿la noche? ¿verme con…? No tenía nada claro, y lo único que quería hacer era sentarme en una esquina y poner la mente en blanco, desconectar como quien desenchufa un aparato eléctrico. Habían pasado muchos años, y a veces el tiempo no lo cura todo. O simplemente yo necesitaba toda una vida.

Llegó la tarde y me fui a casa. Tomé una ducha muy larga y caliente, dejando a los músculos relajarse después de tantas horas. Me asombraba no tener alguno roto de tanto tenerlos en tensión. Me peiné tranquilamente, me hice la coleta, me puse el protector y ropa limpia. Con eso me sentí un poco mejor y me dirigí a comer algo a la cocina.

Cuando terminé ya eran las seis. Dormité un poco, pero sin llegar a coger el sueño totalmente: tenía miedo de soñar.

A las nueve salí de casa. Y me encontré con Naruto.

-¡Iruka-sensei!

-¿Eh?... Hola, Naruto.

-¡Vamos a comer ramen~~!

-Lo… Lo siento. Hoy no puedo. Debo ir a cuidar de un primo…

-¿Primo?

-Sí, primo. No dormiré por unos días aquí.

-Joooo… Sensei, porfaaaa

-No, Naruto.

Puso carita de cachorrito abandonado. Ante eso no pude más que sonreír y pensar que ojalá la vida fuese sencilla. Le revolví el pelo.

-Adiós, nos vemos.

-¡Te esperaré!

_Por fin. Me ha costado._ Me dirigí con paso rápido al claro. Cuando estaba llegando, oí que alguien hablaba y aminoré el paso para que no me oyeran. Me escondí detrás de un árbol y oculté mi chakra. En el claro estaban Kisame e Itachi.

-Itachi, esto no puede seguir así. ¿Lo vas a tener "secuestrado"- hizo unas comillas en el aire- indefinidamente?

Me di cuenta de que hablaban de mí. No sentí miedo ni presión, tan sólo curiosidad. ¿Acaso era famoso en Akatsuki? Eso no me halagaba. Itachi vaciló.

-Kisame. Escúchame bien. Lo-voy-a-tener-lo-que-me-dé-la-gana.

Kisame chasqueó la lengua. Parecía bastante molesto.

-¿Hoy lo vas a dormir también?

-No. Ejecutar ese jutsu me quita mucha energía. De todas formas, ¿qué te importa?

Por eso el cansancio agotador de ayer. No era yo, era Itachi. Él me había dormido. Me sentí bastante pagado de mi mismo: por lo menos tuvo que gastar energía para dormirme.

-Es asqueroso que tengas celos de ese niñato con una fregona en la cabeza.- _¿Está hablando de Naruto?_

-FUERA. DE. AQUÍ. – tuve miedo, he de reconocerlo.

Kisame se marchó sin despedirse. Vi cómo Itachi se recostaba en un árbol y cerraba sus ojos negros. Estaba hermoso así. Me moría por un beso suyo. Y las ganas de lanzarme corriendo a sus brazos eran cada vez más difíciles de superar. Recordé que yo ya no confiaba en él. Que me dejó tirado.

Una lágrima amenazaba con caer de mi ojo derecho. La enjugué, me obligué a tranquilizarme durante unos minutos, y salí al claro.

-Vaya. Has tardado mucho. Ya se ha hecho de noche. ¿Estabas con Naruto?

-No. No metas a Naruto donde no corresponde.

-Oh, claro. Quieres salvar al amor de tu vida.- se rió con sarcasmo, crueldad, y algo que no identifiqué.

-¡¿QUÉ DICES? ¿Qué crees que soy? ¿Un asaltacunas? Yo no tengo nada con Naruto.

-¡Já! Venga, Iruka. Nunca has sido bueno mintiendo.

-Se ve que has perdido la práctica de leer mis sentimientos con el tiempo. (N/A: BAM BAM BAM. Recoge eso, Itachi. Vale, ya me callo)

Lo reconozco: fue una puñalada por la espalda. Pero él estaba jugando conmigo, ¿no? Y yo también sabía jugar a ese juego. Itachi puso cara de póquer.

-Vamos a la cueva.

Esperé a que corriese para seguirlo, pero no hizo nada.

-¿A qué esperas?

-A que te cojas a mí.

-Erm… No.-dije con la boca pequeña- Hoy prefiero seguirte.

-Y yo prefiero que mates a Naruto y me aguanto.

Interpreté eso como un: Ven ya, o si no te arrepentirás. Me resigné, caminé hacia él y me aupé en su cuello como el día anterior. La diferencia: él me cogió de las caderas. Y comenzó a correr.

Si la noche anterior tenía bastante con el rozar de su pelo en mi cuello, sentir sus dedos huesudos clavados en mi espalda me volvió loco. Me maldije.

* * *

**Bueeeeno, vamos avanzando. Ya empieza lo bueno jejejejeje.**

**Como siempre, decir que estoy eternamente agradecida a todos los que mandan review y/o marcan el fic como historia favorita. Déjenme comentarios si tiene algo que decirme, o simplemente si les da la gana.**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Un besazo.**


	4. Chapter 4

**¡Buenas! ¿Cómo les va?**

**Antes de nada, quería disculparme por tardar tanto en subir la continuación. Pero ya saben: exámenes, deberes, más exámenes... De todas formas... ¡esperar da sus frutos! Este capítulo (junto con el siguiente) es uno de mis favoritos. Espero que les guste.**

* * *

Esta vez estuve atento a no perder la noción del tiempo, en la medida de lo posible. Parecía que la cueva no estaba lejos, a una media hora del claro más o menos. Eso sí, corriendo a toda velocidad.

En cuanto llegamos me solté de Itachi, pero él mantuvo sus manos fuertemente sujetas a mi cadera.

-¿Me sueltas?

-No. (N/A: Tomaaaaa. Pa chulo Itachi.)

-Era una pregunta retórica.

-Me da igual.

_Gilipollas_. Se acercó peligrosamente a mí.

-¿Hoy… tampoco me vas a decir "eso"?

-¿Eso?

-Sí, eso. Lo que ayer dijiste.

-Cuando quieras.

-¿Qué tal ahora?

-MENTIROSO.- escupí, y me zafé de él. Entre en la cueva, más que nada porque no tenía otra opción y me senté en el suelo, apoyando la espalda en la pared rocosa. Me siguió y se acuclilló frente a mí.

-Me refiero a lo de después, Iruka.- canturreó, si eso era posible.

-Eres asqueroso.-mentira.

Afuera comenzó a llover. El timepo se enfriaba, y comencé a tiritar. Itachi se sentó en las mantas y se tapó con una.

-Ven, Iruka, no quiero que te resfríes.

Y como yo no quería una pulmonía (o esa es la razón que quise creer) me senté a su lado. Pero él me cogió y me puso en su regazo, para luego envolvernos con las mantas.

Yo estaba algo incómodo, porque así era como solíamos sentarnos antes, cuando todo era mucho más sencillo. Me sonrojé un poco cuando Itachi me acarició la espalda.

-Mmmmm articuló.

Me estremecí.

-Echaba de menos esto.

_¡¿QUÉ?_

-¿Qué?-susurré.

Me dio la vuelto de manera que quedé sentado a horcajadas encima de él.

-Que te echaba de menos.

-¿Qué dices, Itachi? Fuiste tú el que te largaste y no me llevaste contigo.- dije dolido.

-Y no sabes cuánto me dolió hacerlo, Iruka. Pero que querías: ¿llevar esta mierda de vida? Hacerse el valiente, cuando en realidad por dentro estás tan jodido que lo único que quieres es morirte. ¿Eso es lo que quieres?- me reprochó.

-¿Pues por qué no te suicidaste? Si tan mal estabas, si no tenía a nadie por quien luchar, ¿por qué no acabaste con tu vida? ¿Tan cobarde eres?- Vale. Eso fue demasiado. Intenté levantarme, pero Itachi me pegó más a él.

-¿Y qué pasa si sí que tenía a alguien?- enmudecí por unos momentos.

-Lo que no entiendo –comencé, cegado por… ¿La rabia? ¿los celos?- Es por qué me tienes aquí cuando tienes a tu querido Kisame en Akatsuki.

-¿Qué?

-Te oí hablando con él. Parecía que tenía muchas ganas de llevarte consigo.

-¿Qué dices?

-A propósito, ¿por qué me dormiste?

-Porque necesitabas descansar tranquilo y porque quería observarte.- soltó.

Y yo ya no sabía nada. Era un nudo de nervios y carne que sólo sabía una cosa: aún amaba a Itachi Uchiha. Y aceptarlo fue sentir caer un edificio sobre mí.

-¿Qué quieres de mí, Itachi? ¿Vas a volver a jugar conmigo?

-Yo nunca jugué contigo. Pero al parecer tú encontraste a Naruto, que es mucho mejor que yo.

-¿Eh?

-Que tú ahora estás con Naruto.

-No. O sea, NO. ¿Qué dices? ¿Cómo voy a estar con él? Soy su maestro. Por supuesto que lo aprecio, pero como alumno.- cogí aire. Me lo merecía; acababa de presentar mi libertad.

El rostro de Itachi era como un poema: primero confundido, luego anonadado, shockeado y finalmente, aliviado.

¿Aliviado? Pero si él no me amaba. Una llamita de esperanza se prendió en mi interior. ¿Por qué? ¿Acaso quería que me hiciese más daño?

-Entonces…- insistió- lo que dijiste en el claro… ¿es verdad?

Miré hacia otro lado, sonrojado. Itachi me cogió del mentón y me giró la cabeza. Acercó nuestras bocas una vez más y cuando estábamos a unos milímetros, susurró:

-¿Es verdad?

Y yo no pude articular palabra. Sólo sé que estaba perdido mirando esos labios.

Empecé a llorar de la impotencia de no saber qué hacer. Itachi me limpió las lágrimas con sus labios, pero seguían cayendo. Me besó la punta de la nariz.

-Iruka… ¿Quieres que te bese?

* * *

**Sé que probablemente ahora se estén acordando de todos mis antepasados -.- Pero prometo que subiré el siguiente capítulo pronto.**

**Por favor, dejen reviews (perdón por insistir tanto) si siguen leyendo el fic. Me gustaría saber si siguen interesads en esta rayada mental, así seguiré subiéndolo.**

**Muchísimas gracias por leer. Un besazo.**


	5. Chapter 5

**¡Ya llegué! Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Sé que he tardado muchísimo, pero me costó pasar este capítulo a ordenador. Ya saben, por semana es difícil...**

**Bueno, no quiero adelantaros nada, así que os animo a leer:**

* * *

"¿Quieres que te bese?" Esas palabras resonaron en mi cabeza como un martillo golpeándome las entrañas.

-No lo sé.- dije, pero creo que asentí con la cabeza. No estoy muy seguro.

Itachi me cogió de la nuca y la acarició. Luego colocó su otra mano en mi cintura. Me acercó a sí mismo con lentitud, y nuestros labios se tocaron por fin, después de tantos años. Ambos gemimos del gusto (bueno, al menos por mi parte).

Atiné a enredar mis manos en su pelo negro como la noche, cerramos los ojos al mismo tiempo, y entonces, todo comenzó. Itachi empezó a besarme como sólo él sabía hacerlo, volviéndome loco. Acarició y frotó mis labios contra los suyos, succionó el superior y luego el inferior. Me dio mil y un besos cortos, de un instante, antes de acariciarme con la lengua pidiendo un permiso mudo para hacer algo por lo que yo moría.

Se lo concedí, abrí mi boca, y nuestras lenguas se tocaron. Volvimos a gemir. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda, e instintivamente me acerqué más a aquel Uchiha.

El beso adquirió más pasión, y nuestras manos se deslizaban por la piel y la ropa del otro. Las salivas se mezclaban y las lenguas se enredaban, se rozaban con fricción. Yo no me lo creía: estaba correspondiéndole a un asesino. Y me encantaba.

Itachi nos dio la vuelta y quedamos echados en la cama, él encima de mí. Apoyó sus antebrazos a los lados de mi cuerpo para no aplastarme y yo deslicé mis manos hasta llegar a su trasero, que acaricié suavemente. Aún seguíamos besándonos, pero habíamos ido bajando el ritmo y el beso volvía a ser lento y superficial.

Itachi se separó de mí lentamente y abrí los ojos. Aquellos orbes color azabache me observaban a escasos centímetros de distancia. Reparé en que mis manos habían ido a parar al culo de Itachi y las dejé caer muy avergonzado.

Seguíamos mirándonos, y esta vez en los ojos de Itachi no había sorpresa. Había… satisfacción.

-Lo siento, me dejé llevar.- susurró.

No contesté. Simplemente lo empujé para que se recostase a mi lado. Me tumbé de costado y volví a observarlo. Por mí podría estar haciéndolo hasta que se me cayesen los ojos.

Estuvimos largo rato mirándonos, sólo eso. Yo me perdía en sus facciones, sus rasgos, su forma de la cara… Y él no sé que miraba.

No recuerdo en qué momento me abandoné en los brazos de Morfeo. O, mejor dicho, en los brazos de Itachi Uchiha.

Me removí inquieto.

-Mmmm- Estaba despertando. Abrí los ojos lentamente, intentando no rechazar la claridad.

-Ngh…

-Buenos días a ti también, Iruka.

-Adghnmvñrotmfñs… -Yo seguía con mi monólogo.

-Veo que sigues teniendo mal despertar.- Lo había hecho otra vez; yo ya estaba rojo hasta las orejas. Decía ese tipo de cosas sin pensar en el efecto que podrían tener en mí. Qué desconsiderado.

Me incorporé en la "cama" y quedé sentado en las mantas. Itachi estaba colocando cosas por la cueva, y yo me puse de pie. _¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar? _ Itachi se acercó a mí y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Has dormido bien?

-S-Sí.

-Me alegro.

-Hum… ¿Qué hora es?

-Ya es tarde, deberías volver a Konhoja.

-Seguro. Hasta luego.

-Hasta luego. – dijo con una sonrisa perezosa que me derritió.

Me di la vuelta para salir de la cueva, pero no llegué muy lejos: Itachi me giró súbitamente y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios. Acto seguido, soltó una carcajada.

-Lo siento, de verdad. No pude contenerlo. Hasta la noche.

Incapaz de articular palabra, me moví como un robot hacia la salida y comencé a correr. Llegué a Konhoja después de un pequeño rato, y me di cuenta de lo rápido que había ido. Correr me hizo abstraerme y mantener la mente en blanco, pero cuando llegué a casa no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Itachi. Y así no podía dar clases.

Me dirigí a buscar a Tsunade, caminando por las calles de la aldea oculta, mirando a los niños inocentes jugar, a los adultos tan diversos unos de otros, pero al fin y al cabo, todos eran "normales". Y ser "normal" significaba no caer rendido en los brazos de un asesino. Por fin llegué al despacho de la Hokage.

-Tsunade-sama.

-Iruka-sensei, ¿ha pasado algo?

-Sí… Verá… Tengo un primo que… _– Joder, Iruka. Y dale con el primo_.- que está muy enfermo desde hace días. Y le suplico que me dé una semana para estar con él. Está en las últimas.- _Vale, quizás demasiado dramático._

-Pero… Nunca había oído hablar de tu primo.

-Ya… Él siempre ha sido muy solitario, ¿sabe? Además, sólo le quedo yo como familiar. ¿Podría por favor poner a otro profesor durante una semana?

-Bueno, Iruka-sensei, teniendo en cuenta que usted no falta nunca a su trabajo y cumple las normas, le daré una semana de "vacaciones".

-Muchísimas gracias, Tsunade-sama.

-Pero lo hago como excepción, ¿entendido?

-¡Sí, Tsuande-sama!

En cuanto salí del despacho de la Hokage, me recosté en la pared de enfrente. _¿Por qué cojones hice eso? _No lo entendía. _¿Para qué quiero una semana libre_? Había actuado según mis instintos y sin pensar en las consecuencias.

-Menuda mierda de ninja que soy.- musité para mí mismo.

* * *

**¿Cómo está? Espero que les haya gustado el beso. Me costó bastante, teniendo en cuenta que normalmente yo dejo fluir las palabras. No se pueden imaginar cómo quedó la libreta, llena de tachones y rayazos. Les suplico que me dejen un review con esto, haber si les gustó, y para saber si siguen el fic. Muchas gracias por leer.**

**Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Un besazo.**


	6. Chapter 6

**¡Hola! He tardado un poco, pero aquí vengo con el capítulo 6.**

**Antes que nada, disculparme por las molestias que pude causar: En los anteriores capítulos escribí "Konhoja" en vez de "Konoha". Es porque estuve leyendo La Frikipedia, y como allí todo lo escriben al revés... pues se me pegó. Pero ya lo he corregido en este mismo capítulo. Muchas gracias a Yasumitora por avisarme~~**

**Bueno, el fic va avanzando. La verdad que me da pena terminarlo... Pero es el más largo que escrito hasta ahora, y creo que mi cabecita no dará para llegar a los 20 capítulos... Ni a los 15 jajajajaja.**

**Bueno, dejo de molestar. Disfruten leyendo, que ya saben que la lectura alegra el alma. **

* * *

Llegué a casa y repetí la misma operación que el día anterior: me duché, comí y me tiré en el sillón. Lo malo: comencé a pensar.

_Veamos. Yo alguna vez, hace muchos años, estuve enamorado de Itachi. Éramos una pareja más o menos "normal". Nos veíamos, charlábamos, nos besábamos y… y de más. Pero nadie lo sabía. Bueno, eso era comprensible, teniendo en cuenta que los dos somos hombres, y en el mundo shinobi no hay muchos homosexuales que digamos. Quitamos a Kakashi y a Yamato… Y yo no conozco a más._

_Vale. Hasta aquí bien. Soy capaz de reconocer que amé a Itachi. Supongamos que él también me amaba a mí. Se fuera por lo que se fuera al menos podría haber avisado. No creo que me amase tanto como decía si fue capaz de irse así, sin más, y dejarme tirado._

_Cuando se fue de Konoha lo pasé muy mal. Fingir buscarlo para matarlo cuando por dentro estaba hecho polvo fue lo más difícil que recuerdo haber hecho en mi vida._

_Bueno. Reconozco que amé y eché muchísimo de menos a Itachi. Lo cual no quiere decir que sus sentimientos hayan sido ni sean recíprocos._

_Pero… ¿Por qué dije eso en el claro? Dije: Te amo, Itachi. En presente. Lo he recordado todos los días desde que se fue. Y me gustaría que todo fuera como antes, lo reconozco. Vale, puede (sólo puede) que siga enamorado de Itachi._

_Pero la confianza es algo muy fácil de perder y muy difícil de recuperar. Y lo que tengo muy claro es que ya no confío en Itachi. ¿Cómo hacerlo? Si al menos me demostrase que me ama…_

_Pero, ¿y si no me ama? ¿Y si todo esto ha sido para no matarme aquel día en el claro? Pero, para alguien como él, que mató a toda su familia y clan, no debería ser difícil deshacerse de un simple chunin… ¡AHHHH! ¡Mi cabeza va a explotar!_

Salí de casa porque ya no quería pensar más, y dirigí mis pasos hacia el claro. Llegaría un poco temprano, pero de todas formas, no quería quedarme pensando en… En él.

-¡Iruka-sensei!

-¿Eh?- _Mierda_- ¡Naruto! ¿Qué tal?

-Bien~~. Dime, Iruka-sensei, ¿hoy comerás ramen conmigo?

-Me temo que no, Naruto. Estaré unos días fuera de Konoha. Mi primo ha empeorado.-_Con el primo hasta el final, ¿eh, Iruka?_

Naruto parecía verdaderamente afligido. Sentí pena. Por mentirle, porque era como mi hermano pequeño. Lejos de odiarlo, yo le apreciaba mucho, y sabía que ese niñito loco algún día sería algo grande. Lo supe desde que le plantó cara a Mizuki, y sólo lo cercioré cuando vi que iba tras Sasuke para salvarlo de su propia venganza. Aunque se lo hubiese pedido Sakura, desde el egoísmo, él había accedido a traer a su rival de vuelta.

Me daba igual que dentro llevase al Zorro de Nueve Colas, que ese monstruo hubiese matado a mis padres. Naruto no tenía la culpa de nada, y sin embargo aceptó el odio y la marginación de muchos. Naruto era como mi hermano pequeño.

-Iruka-sensei… Lo siento tanto…-Y se me tiró a los brazos.

Le empujé un poco para separarlo de mí. Desde que Itachi me dijo que pensaba que Naruto y yo… éramos algo más, me rehusaba a tener contacto físico con él, por mucho que le quisiese.

-¿Iruka-sensei?

-Lo siento, Naruto. Es que tengo mucha prisa. Cuando vuelva comeré ramen contigo, ¿de acuerdo?

-Vale… ¡Adiós!

-Adiós, Naruto.

Corrí hacia el claro. Entre tanto, se me había hecho tarde. Llegué en unos minutos, pero ya era de noche.

-Hola, Iruka.

No contesté. La visión que mis ojos me ofrecían era una de las más maravillosas de mi vida. Itachi estaba recostado en un árbol, de pie, con los ojos negros cerrados. Su rostro reflejaba calma y sus facciones estaban relajadas, como hace tantos años. Además, cubriendo el torso sólo llevaba una camiseta de manga corta, sin chalecos, chaquetas o capas, y podía ver los músculos bien torneados de sus brazos. Esos brazos que tantas veces me habían sostenido. _Iruka, ¡contrólate!._ Sus manos se ocultaban en los bolsillos del pantalón.

-¿Vamos?

-S-Sí.- respondí, algo aturdido.

-¿Quieres ir corriendo tú hoy?

-Vale.

Me encaminé hacia la cueva, preparado para empezar a correr. Pero Itachi me cogió de la mano mientras me miraba a los ojos, y entrelazó sus dedos con los míos. Levantó nuestras manos y besó la mía. En ningún momento bajó ni apartó la mirada.

Yo estaba bajo una especie de hechizo: aquello era precioso. Pero Itachi rompió aquellos segundos de cuento y comenzó a correr entre los árboles, tirando de mí. Y yo volvía a seguirle, incapaz de hacer otra cosa.

Perdí de nuevo la percepción del tiempo, pero cuando llegamos a la cueva parecía que las estrellas brillaban con mayor intensidad, como si quisiesen estar bien despiertas para observar algún acontecimiento. _Pero que tonterías pienso._

Entramos en la cavidad, aquella cueva que, no sé por qué, tenía la sensación de que algún día sería un bonito recuerdo para mí_. Estúpidos sentimientos._

Nuestras manos seguían entrelazadas, y no iba a ser yo quien las separase, definitivamente. Itachi se paró y me encaró.

-Iruka…

Me soltó la mano, pero sólo para colocarla en mi cadera junto a la otra (que dicho sea de paso, no tengo ni idea de cuando llegó hasta allí).

-¿Vas a volver a besarme?- tenía que preguntarlo.

-¿Quieres que lo haga?

-No me respondas con otra pregunta.- Dicho esto, la parte en mi cerebro que menos razonaba ganó la batalla, y puse mis manos en sus hombros para impulsarme y aplastar mis labios contra los suyos.

Parecía que Itachi no se lo esperaba, pero reaccionó favorablemente. Y menos mal, lo necesitaba. Y no me paré a pensar por qué lo necesitaba.

Esta vez el beso era mucho más pasional: nos estábamos devorando las bocas, literalmente. Nos mordíamos los labios, nuestras lenguas se enredaban tanto en mi boca como en la suya (como en una batalla, que por cierto, no tenía ganador).

Succioné la lengua de Itachi. Si no me equivocaba, eso le volvía loco del gusto. Y no me equivocaba. De su garganta salió un sonido gutural y fuerte, y me cogió de los muslos para que rodease sus caderas con mis piernas, invitación que acepté gustoso.

Deslizó sus manos hasta llegar a mi trasero, que apretó suavemente, logrando sacarme un gemido. Lo oyó, y se apartó bruscamente. Me posó en el suelo.

-Iruka, lo siento mucho. No debería… haberlo hecho. He… llegado demasiado lejos- dijo entre jadeos.

-N-No me importa…- _Joder, a quien se le ocurre dejarme así de repente. Ya le vale. Un momento… Yo… No pretendía… ¡AHHHHH! Estúpida cabeza…_

Itachi se sorprendió. Bueno, al menos su rostro reflejaba sorpresa. Aprovechando que había un silencio sepulcral, dije:

-Itachi… He pedido una semana de vacaciones.

-Ya lo sé.

-¡¿P-Perdón?

-No te enfades- me acarició la mejilla, y obviamente me encogí ante el contacto –Te observé salir de casa, vi y oí cómo le decías a Naruto que no ibas a estar por una semana en Konoha. Y luego vi cómo le separabas de ti. - me sonrojé – Y estoy feliz.

Me quedé callado. ¿Qué decir en una situación así?

-¿Y bien?

-¿Eh?

-¿Para qué pediste la semana de vacaciones?

* * *

**Como siempre, les pediré su opinión por reviews, junto con los consejos que puedan tener. Muchas gracias por adelantado, ya saben que a las escritoras una review les alegra el día ^^**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo, porque parece que las cosas van tomando forma... Jajajajajaja.**

**Nos vemos en el cap 7. Muchas muchísimas gracias por leer. Un besazo.**


	7. Chapter 7

**¡LO SIENTO MUCHO! De veras que no tengo perdón... He tardado demasiado... Pero bueno, aquí estoy. Espero que me perdonéis...**

**Adelante, es todo vuestro:**

* * *

-Yo…- balbuceé.

-¿Tú…?

-Verás… Yo estoy muy confuso. No sé por qué paso todo esto. No sé por qué estoy aquí. No sé por qué me obligaste a venir. Me dejaste solo, y lo pasé muy mal. Ese sentimiento que despertase en mí… nunca se ha ido. Pero ya no confío en ti, Itachi.

Itachi suspiró. Sus manos aún seguían en mi cadera y las mías estaban enredadas en su pelo.

-Te quiero.- dijo a media voz.

Estoy seguro de que mi mandíbula colgaba a tres metros de mi cara.

-Siempre te he querido, ¿sabes? Nunca me he olvidado de ti. Pero no te llevé conmigo porque no puedo ofrecerte esta vida de mierda. Y quiero que confíes en mí. Quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.

-Yo también quiero que todo vuelva a ser como antes.- _Yo también te quiero._

-Mmmm.

-Hagamos una cosa. Te propongo algo. Enamórame otra vez, Itachi. Pero, para complicártelo, tendrás que hacerlo sólo en un día. ¿Te parece?

-¿Por qué?

-Quiero ver si me quieres tanto como para conseguirlo.

-Lo haré.

-Dirás que lo intentarás.

-No. Lo haré.- sonrió.

-No te lo voy a poner fácil, Uchiha.- dije juguetón.

-Y luego- prosiguió con una sonrisa burlona- haré que me digas lo que tú y yo sabemos que dijiste en el claro.

-No estés tan seguro, Uchiha.

-Ver veremos.

-Dijo un ciego.

-Anda, déjate de refranes y ven conmigo.

Me guió hacia las mantas que hacían función de cama y me recostó en ellas boca arriba. Se colocó encima de mí, pero sin tocarme. Itachi frotó su nariz contra mi cuello, e inspiró fuerte.

-Hueles como siempre, Iruka.

*FlashBack*

-Nee, Iru-chan, acércate.

-¿Eh? ¿Para qué?

Itachi se acercó a mí y me abrazó.

-Te quiero.

-Y-Yo a también a ti.

-Mmmm si al menos tu olor se pegara a mí para siempre… Hueles a fresas, a rosas, a libertad…

*Fin del FlashBack*

Enrojecí y me salió una risa tonta. Le contagié mi "alegría" a Itachi, y ahora ambos nos reíamos. Casi inconscientemente acerqué mi cara a la suya y acabamos juntando nuestros labios sonrientes, en un dulce roce infantil.

Nos separamos casi al instante, todavía riendo. Itachi me acarició la mejilla y me quitó el protector. Lo posó en el suelo y me besó la frente. Estoy seguro de que parecía un verdadero tomate. _¿Y ahora qué?_

Itachi se recostó a mi lado y tiró de mí para que descansase mi cabeza en su pecho. Me soltó el pelo y comenzó a peinarme con los dedos, acariciando desde la nuca hasta las puntas amarronadas de mis hebras.

-Ya es tarde, Iruka. Duérmete, debes descansar.

-¡No soy un niño!- dije con un puchero.

Itachi rió. Una risa cristalina, de las de verdad. De las que llegan al alma.

_¡Joder, Iruka! ¡No se lo pongas tan fácil! Mira que todavía no ha empezado… Mañana seré fuerte._

Cerré los ojos aún sintiendo a Itachi acariciarme el pelo.

* * *

-Adifnivnissargsdnglvf…

-Buenos días, Iruka.

-Nghmmmmm…

Sentí algo tibio en los labios y abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¡Nmmmm!

Itachi rompió el beso.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Estaba con la guardia baja.

Itachi se incorporó y me ayudó a levantarme, cogiéndome que las muñecas. Cuando estuvimos de pie deslizó las manos hasta coger las mías.

-Entonces, te propongo un juego.

-¿Eh?

-Ven.

Salimos corriendo de la cueva, o dejándome llevar por él. Tampoco me apetecía separarme en ese preciso momento.

Después de correr un rato por el bosque, entre los árboles, llegamos a un claro algo diferente del que estaba cerca de Konoha. El claro estaba lleno de hierbas altas, que me llegaban por la cintura. También había algunos tulipanes mi flor favorita.

-¿Por qué me traes aquí?

-He venido aquí siempre que podía, porque los tulipanes m recuerdan a ti… Tu flor favorita- me sonrojé, porque Itachi se acordaba. Aunque yo también recordaba que la flor favorita del Uchiha son las rosas rojas.

-Te propongo un juego. El primero que inmovilice al otro gana. Así no podrás quejarte de que tienes la guardia baja.

-Erm… ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo?- Bien_, Iruka. Frío. Terco._

-Te dije que te enamoraría. Por cierto, el juego es sin armas.

-No, no, no, no, no, no, no.

Iba a seguir protestando, pero Itachi ya estaba corriendo hacia mí, y solo pude escapar.

_¡Contrólate, Iruka! ¡Vas a ganar!_

En ese momento no sabía cuánto tenía que perder.

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Cómo estuvo? Horroroso, fatal, mal, asqueroso... O incluso puede que bien...**

**Les pido reviews a todos los que siguen el fic, para saber si lo leen, porque así seguiré subiendo más capítulos (si no lo lee nadie, para que continuarlo, ya saben)**

**Muchas gracias por leer. Un besazo.**


	8. Chapter 8

**¡Hola! ¿Qué tal les va?**

**Sí, ya sé que soy odiosa y que tardé una semana en subir el capítulo. Quiero morir por ello. No tengo disculpa, pero he estado liada con los estudios y tampoco es muy buen momento para mí.**

**Siento haber tardado tanto. Quería agradecer a Cami Vasz por su review, que me animó mucho. Gracias por seguir leyendo esta locura.**

**Dedicatoria: Este capítulo tiene una dedicatoria especial. Es para Vega, mi prima, que nació hoy por la mañana. Eres preciosa, cariño.**

**Disfrutad con la lectura:**

* * *

Estábamos en plena lucha.

Itachi logró acortar la distancia que nos separaba (menos mal que el claro era enorme) y se iba a lanzar contra mí. Ejecuté un jutsu de sustitución y aparecí en otro lugar del claro. Me agaché para esconderme entre la hierba. Veía a Itachi; tirando el tronco lejos de él y maldiciendo.

_Vas a ganar, Iruka. Oh, sí._

Gateé por el suelo, acercándome a él. Estaba a punto de cogerle el tobillo cuando desapareció.

-¡MIERDA!- me levanté ipso facto, pero era demasiado tarde, Itachi ya me había inmovilizado contra su cuerpo desde atrás.

Use el mismo jutsu, pero como me estaba agarrando sólo me separé unos metros. Él corrió hacia mí y esta vez me cogió de las caderas. Qué triste, no podía moverme. Se acercó a mi oído y su voz retumbó en mi mente.

-Te pillé.

_Sí, Itachi. Hace muchos años que me pillaste._

No sé por qué pensé eso. Pero justo después hice el acto más estúpido de mi vida: cogí a Itachi de los brazos y susurré:

-¿Estás seguro? No sé quién ha pillado a quién.- Vale, definitivamente aquello iba con segundas. Por la expresión en el rostro de Itachi supe que lo había comprendido.

Él elimino la distancia de nuestros cuerpos y me besó lento, profundo, abrumador. Correspondí a duras penas porque estaba aturdido y como amodorrado. Supe que Itachi me había cogido en brazos porque mis pies se despegaron del suelo, pero estaba demasiado concentrado en la boca de aquel que me quitaba el sueño.

Mis manos se pasearon por los brazos de Itachi, hacia arriba. Llegaron a sus hombros y ascendieron hasta sus mejillas, donde se aferraron. Mientras tanto, mi boca se había abierto e Itachi la había invadido gentilmente con su lengua.

Los dedos del Uchiha apretaron mis muslos y cadera y una fuerte descarga eléctrica recorrió todo mi cuerpo. Suspiré, y sentí los labios de Itachi curvarse en una sonrisa contra los míos.

Me separé de él muy sonrojado y nervioso, porque cada vez que le tocaba me dejaba llevar. Qué rabia. Itachi me posó en el suelo y entonces tomé conciencia de que ya no estábamos en el claro.

En frente de mí se alzaba una cascada que desembocaba en un gran lago.

-Hacía mucho tiempo que no me cogías así.

En cuanto lo dije me di cuenta de que lo había hecho en alto.

_MIERDA. IRUKA, ERES GILIPOLLAS. RE-TRA-SA-DO_. Quise pegarme puñetazos y patadas, lo juro. Pero Itachi dijo:

-¿Así como? ¿Cómo a una princesa?

Volvió a cogerme en brazos. Estaba tan sonrojado que sudaba, y quería que me tragase la tierra. Itachi me besó la mejilla roja.

-Coge aire.

-¿Eh? ¡Ahhhh!

Respiré una última vez antes de sumergirme en el agua con Itachi sosteniéndome.

El agua estaba fría, pero lejos de agarrotarme los músculos, me despertó. Nadé hacia arriba para salir a la superficie.

-¡Baka! –Itachi ya estaba afuera, con el agua a la mitad del torso, cubierto por la delgada camiseta que dejaba poco a la imaginación.

-¡Oye, respeta a tus mayores!- se carcajeó.

Le di la espalda y me crucé de brazos. Sí, muy infantil. Pero la reacción de Itachi fue como yo esperaba.

-Venga, Iru-chan, no te enfades.

-Déjame.

Sentí como se acercaba a mí. Lo malo es que reaccioné a tiempo: Itachi me hizo una ahogadilla. Vale, su reacción no fue del todo como esperaba.

Salí a flote cogiendo aire fuertemente y tosí.

-Exagerado. ¿Quieres que te haga el boca a boca?

Me llevé una mano a la garganta.

-Ahora…- tosí de nuevo- sí que lo tienes jodido.

Bueno, quizás estaba sobreactuando. Pero una malvada idea tomaba forma en mi cabeza. Vamos a ver si sabía comportarse cuando lo tuviese difícil.

-Mmmmm. Pues yo creo que ya estás rendido a mis pies.

-Cretino.

-Dime algo que no sepa.

-…

-Iruka.

-…

-Oh, ¿te has enfadado? Vamos, vamos, pórtate bien- Se acercó a mí y puso su boca en mi oído- ¿Qué puedo hacer para que me perdones? ¿Me das alguna idea?

-…

Itachi me cogió de la mano y me guió fuera del agua. Se quitó la camiseta empapada, y yo imité su gesto, porque no soportaba que la ropa húmeda se me pegase al cuerpo. No había ninguna otra razón (nótese la ironía).

Entrelazó de nuevo nuestros dedos y tiró de mí hasta adentrarse en el bosque. Corrí a la par que él, sosteniendo m orgullo bien alto. Conocía ese camino. Sí. Era…

*Flash Back*

Itachi y yo nos reíamos a carcajadas mientras intentábamos mantenernos en pie sobre las ramas del árbol.

-¿Sientes la adrenalina, Iruka?

-¡Sí! ¡Es fantástico! Gracias por enseñarme esto.

-Te quiero. Te quiero mucho, Iruka. Siempre lo haré.

-Es una promesa… Yo también te quiero, Itachi.

Y entonces nos acercamos tambaleando sobre las ramas para unir nuestros labios en un roce muy simple, pero que describía a la perfección nuestros sentimientos: amor y libertad.

*Fin Flash Back*

-¿Te acuerdas… de aquello?- Pregunté. Tenía que hacerlo. La esperanza me golpeaba furiosa las entrañas, y la curiosidad la ayudaba.

-Por supuesto.

Llegamos a esa parte del bosque donde los árboles estaban tan juntos que sus ramas formaban una tupida red de madera. Nos encaramamos a uno y nos quedamos en medio de la red. Itachi se acercó a mí y me cogió de las caderas.

-Me acuerdo de cada instante pasado contigo, de cada segundo, de cada caricia, de cada beso, de cada roce, de cada mirada.- dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

Y en ese momento, supe que estaba inapelablemente enamorado de Itachi Uchiha.

Que siempre lo había estado. Y, por supuesto, mi enfado se había ido como por arte de magia.

Continuará...

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Espero que sí, de veras.**

**Les pido como siempre reviews. Gracias por leer, comentar, aconsejar y estar ahí.**

**Un besazo.**


	9. Chapter 9

**¡Hola!~~ ¿Cómo les trata la vida?**

**Pues, sé que he tardado muchísimo, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, con el ánimo bien alto.**

**Espero que les guste esta capítulo, me llevó tiempo y esfuerzo hacerlo.**

**Adevertencia: en este capítulo se relata contenido sexual de forma explícita. Por favor, ten en cuenta que estás bajo tu responsabilidad al leerlo y que este fic es T, por tanto "deberías" tener al menos 14 años. Si no los tienes, estás avisado.**

**Allá voy:**

* * *

-Itachi.

-Dime.

-Tengo hambre.

Itachi rió silenciosamente y se acercó haciendo equilibrios a un árbol. Cogió unas frutas algo raras, se acercó y me dio algunas.

-¿Serán venenosas?

Itachi mordió una.

-Por lo visto, no.

Así que comí (no había desayunado) porque tenía mucha hambre. Pero no me sentía lleno, sentía que debía contestar en condiciones a lo que Itachi me había dicho hacía unos minutos.

_Me acuerdo de cada instante pasado contigo, de cada segundo, de cada caricia, de cada beso, de cada roce, de cada mirada._

_Me da mucha vergüenza… ¡Pero bueno, Iruka! ¿Crees que a él no le habrá dado?_

Acabamos de comer y volvimos de nuevo a la cascada, donde nuestras camisetas aún estaban tiradas en la hierba. Las recogimos y volvimos a la cueva.

Entre paseos y luchas ya era media tarde, y el tiempo comenzaba a refrescar. Para cuando entramos en la cavidad yo ya temblaba un poco de frío.

-¿Tienes frío?

-No, es que te tengo un pavor tremendo- ironicé.

-Jaja. Muy gracioso. Entonces, ahora, cuando me acerque a ti, huye. No te detendré.

Otra vez me la había jugado.

_¡NO ES JUSTO! AHORA DEBERÍA IRME. SÍ. ESO ES JUSTO LO QUE HARÉ._

Lo pensé, que no quiere decir que lo hiciese. Era demasiado tarde: Itachi ya estaba devorando mi boca. Y yo estaba correspondiéndole. De nuevo.

Nuestras manos tocaban lo que podían, viajaban por el cuerpo ajeno con devoción, pasión y… amor. Tocábamos los lugares precisos para provocar suspiros, ahogados por el choque de nuestros labios.

Dónde tocar, cómo moverse con alguien, es algo que se aprende con el paso del tiempo. Itachi y yo nos conocíamos mucho. Sabíamos que botón apretar para que el otro enloqueciese de placer.

Nos separamos muy agitados para respirar (un segundo más y muero ahogado), mis manos en su torso desnudo, acariciando esos abdominales marcados lo justo para apreciarlos. Y las suyas: una en mi cadera y otra en el hueco de mi cuello. Le mniré, y nuestros ojos se encontraron mágicamente.

-Te amo, Iruka. Te he amado toda mi vida.

Y yo lloré. Sí, es una reacción digamos… extraña. Tantos años amándolo, sin saber nada de él. Itachi secó mis lágrimas besando mis mejillas. Levantó mi cara por el mentón y unió nuestros labios en un roce muy, muy suave.

Caminamos como pudimos hasta las mantas. Itachi me recostó en ellas y, ahora sí, se quedó encima de mí. Nuestros torsos desnudos chocaban entre sí por la cercanía, haciéndome soltar algún que otro suspiro, en armonía con los que soltaba Itachi. El Uchiha rió.

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunté, curioso ante aquella reacción.

-Estoy tan nervioso como en nuestra primera vez.

*Flash Back*

Itachi rió, nervioso, y yo me uní a su risa.

-¿Estás seguro?- me preguntó.

-No. ¿Y tú?

-No. Pero te tengo a ti. Me da igual perder mi virginidad si es contigo, Iruka.

-Te amo.- dije emocionado. Itachi me besó de nuevo, justo antes de iniciar algo más…

*Fin del Flash Back*

No sabía que contestar a eso. Pero el caso es que yo me sentía igual, y es un poco triste con 26 años estar nervioso a la hora de hacer el amor/tener sexo con alguien.

Tantos años…

Me impulsé agarrándome de la nuca de Itachi y le besé, sintiendo mis labios arder. Él dejó que le besase, que yo llevara el ritmo. Sabía que me encantaba ese gesto. Lo sabía. Cuando me separé de él, Itachi llevó sus labios a mi barbilla, que acarició con ellos. Trazó un camino de besos por mi cuello, donde se detuvo un buen rato a lamer, besar y dar pequeñas mordidas.

-Ah… I-Itachi…- _Vergonzoso, Iruka_. Itachi pasó al otro lado de mi cuello.

-¡Ah! ¡Itachi!- _Penoso_. Moví mis caderas buscando fricción con el cuerpo de Itachi, y la encontré.

Gruñimos al mismo tiempo, cuando nuestras semi-erecciones se tocaron. Itachi seguía bajando con su boca, delineando mis clavículas, y ahora en mi pecho, lamiéndolo, buscando el camino para llegar a mis pezones.

Allí estuvo un buen rato, haciendo maravillas con ellos. Maravillas que hacían que me retorciese de placer bajo él.

-I…I…Ita…- ni siquiera podía decir su nombre completo. Itachi me oyó y dejó su labor levantando la cara y mirándome con una media sonrisa.

-¿Te gusta, Iruka?

-S-Sí… Mucho. Pero… -Itachi frunció el entrecejo- no es esto lo que quiero, Uchiha.- le sonreí con la mejor de mis sonrisas.

Y sacando fuerzas de Dios sabe dónde, nos di la vuelta para quedar arriba de él, sentado encima de su… de su _eso_. Me balanceé hacia adelante y hacia atrás, en un movimiento lento, tortuoso y muy, muy placentero.

-Mmmmm… Iruka… ¡Ah!- _¡Toma!_ Lo había conseguido. Yo, Iruka Umino, le había sacado un gemido al frío Itachi Uchiha.

Y tenía muy claro que no iba a ser el único de la noche.

Aunque quizás estábamos yendo muy rápido, ambos necesitábamos unirnos, ser uno solo. Eran demasiados años. Y yo estaba dispuesto a olvidarlos todos en diez minutos.

Que Itachi hubiese gemido no quiere decir que yo no lo hiciera. Al contrario.

-¡Ahhhh! ¡Itachi! ¡Diossssss! ¡Ahhhhh!- El aludido me cogió de las caderas para ayudarme en el movimiento, cada vez más desenfrenado.

Si seguía así me correría, por lo que decidí parar un poco, ganándome un gruñido de protesta por parte de Itachi. Procedía a quitarle los pantalones, peleándome con el cierre primero, y bajándoselos a tirones y con urgencia después.

Itachi llevaba bóxers negros. Y eso era muy, pero que muy sexy. Estaba seguro de que debajo del enorme sonrojo, tenía una expresión de lujuria total. Todavía sentado en sus caderas, le acaricié los muslos a Itachi, que se estremeció.

-¡Ah!

-Sigue siendo tu punto débil, Uchiha.- Pasé la mano por la parte interna, justo por debajo de la única tela que llevaba puesta él.

-¡Ahhh!- sonreí. Aquellos gemidos eran como música para mí, porque costaba un infierno sacárselos. En un movimiento veloz y fugaz, Itachi nos regresó a la posición anterior, él sobre mí.

-Me parece que ya has tenido bastante, ¿no crees?

-Nunca tendré bastante de ti.- _Mierda. No. No. No. ¡JODER, IRUKA! ¡CÁLLATE DE UNA PUTA VEZ!. _Itachi agrandó sus ojos y me besó muy fugazmente.

-Créeme, yo tampoco tendré bastante de ti nunca.

Y dicho esto, volvió a besarme, esta vez con mucha pasión y (para qué negarlo) lujuria. El ritmo del beso era rapidísimo, tanto que la saliva se empezó a escurrir de nuestras bocas. Poco me importó.

Aún besándonos, Itachi me desabrochó el pantalón y lo bajó lentamente por mis piernas. Nos separamos con un suspiro e Itachi miró hacia abajo.

-Mmmm- articuló, supongo que al ver el bulto (bastante) grande que marcaban mis bóxers grises oscuros.

El Uchiha bajó en un movimiento muy veloz y mordió suavemente por encima. Sólo eso bastó para hacerme gritar.

-¡AHHH! ¡I-ITACHI!

El susodicho volvió a subir hasta mi oído, que destrozó con las palabras:

-Lo conseguí. Conseguí hacerte gritar.

Yo estaba muy nervioso; me dolía la erección muchísimo, y sentía que todo se desbordaría en un minuto más. Lo necesitaba a la de ya.

-Itachi… Lo necesito.- musité.

Oí a Itachi suspirar.

-¿Estás seguro?

-Sí.

La afirmación retumbó por toda la cueva, y comprendí al instante que siempre, siempre había estado seguro con él. Cogí la mano de Itachi y le besé la palma. Deslicé mi boca a los dedos y metía dos para lamerlos. Recorrí (muy sonrojado) cada uno de ellos con la lengua mientras le miraba a los ojos. Estuve un rato lamiéndolos, a la vez que Itachi se deshacía de mi ropa interior.

Cuando no pudo más, los quitó y acarició todo mi cuerpo con ellos, arrancándome un millón de suspiros. Cuando llegó a donde quería llegar, insertó uno muy lentamente.

-¡Itachi!

Itachi me agarró con la mano libre la mía y la estrechó.

-Iruka.- llevó mi mano a su pecho, y sentí sus latidos, probablemente igual de acelerados que los míos. Metió otro dedo, y gemí de placer.

-Mmmm… ¡Itachi! ¡Ah!

Hizo movimientos con ellos; en círculos, hacia dentro, hacia afuera. Mis gemidos aumentaban de volumen gradualmente, pero pararon en el momento en el que Itachi sacó los dedos de mi interior.

-Ngh…

Cogí el coraje que tenía guardado, trocitos que había ido recogiendo por ahí, y me deslicé hacia abajo. Le quité los bóxers a Itachi con los dientes: sabía que le ponía mucho.

-¡Iruka! ¡Ah! Joder, que quiero hacerlo bien!

Reí infantilmente mientras Itachi se colocaba de nuevo entre mis piernas. El Uchiha suspiró en mi boca justo antes de besarme salvajemente. Se introdujo un poquito en mí, lo suficiente para que yo rompiera el roce de labios y arqueara la espalda por el placer que la penetración me suponía.

-¡Ahhhh!

-¿I-Iruka? ¿Te duele?

-EN ABSOLUTO. CONTINÚA.

Itachi, muy lentamente, continuó metiéndose en mí. Cuando estuvo completamente dentro, dijo:

-Si sigues poniendo esa carita, me voy a correr ya.

Sonreí. Esa noche estaba sonriendo mucho.

-¿Puedo moverme?- preguntó.

-Sí.

Comenzó entonces a moverse en círculos dentro de mí, mientras que ambos jadeábamos. Sentir a Itachi tocando dentro de mí era demasiado placentero. Cuando le pedí que acelerase el ritmo, no lo dudó ni un instante. Comenzó a dar estocadas, cada vez más fuertes y profundas. Cada vez más devastadoras.

Yo enredé mis piernas en su cintura y lo atraje a mí para besarlo como podía entre los gemidos que ambos soltábamos. Por la cara de Itachi adiviné que estaba disfrutando, paro también sabía que se estaba cansando de la posición. Un par de estocadas más y cambié la posturas. Yo, arriba.

-¿Iruka?

-Cht.

Subí y bajé rápidamente gritando de placer e intentando mantener los ojos abiertos para ver el rostro de aquel que me había vuelto a enamorar. Itachi nunca fallaba.

Supongo que mi sonrojo era igual o mayor que el de él. Itachi me cogió de los muslos para ayudarme a subir y bajar, y de paso acariciarme para hacerme gritar aún más.

-¡J-Joder, Itachi! ¡Me voy a quedar sin garganta!

-¡Ahhh! ¡Pues ya somos dos!

-¡AHHHH!

Estaba demasiado abrumado para saber cómo pasó, pero supe que habíamos cambiando de lugares nuevamente porque ahora estaba echado de costado en las mantas. Itachi me puso una pierna en su hombro y comenzó a embestirme con toda la fuerza que tenía.

Comenzó a tocarme, a masturbarme, a llevarme al cielo. Sabía que no aguantaría mucho más.

-¡Itachi!

-Iruka… Yo también.

-¡Hazlo dentro!

-No sé…

-¡Que lo hagas dentro, Itachi!

-Iruka…

-¡Te amo! ¡Te he amado siempre!

Él aceleró el ritmo que llevaba con su mano justo cuando tocó algo dentro de mí que me hizo estremecer y llegar al orgasmo de golpe. Grité junto con Itachi.

Sentí su líquido resbalar dentro de mí. Luego abrí los ojos lentamente y vi que Itachi nos estaba limpiando con una manta, que luego arrojó lejos. Se recostó a mi lado y nos tapó con otra.

Yo tenía mucho sueño. Todo aquello era demasiado para mí. Pero Itachi me acarició la mejilla y abrí los ojos.

-Te amo. Te he amada siempre.- repitió mi frase.

Sonreí satisfecho y me acerqué a darle un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios. Él me acercó a su cuerpo.

Y yo me abandoné una vez más en sus brazos.

* * *

**TRANQUILOS, HAY CONTINUACIÓN XD.**

**Bueno, lo conseguí. Es largo, pero no lo quise cortar por no dejar el lemon a la mitad... Ya me entienden.**

**Por favor, me gustaría saber si alguien sigue leyendo esta locura de relato. Manden un review, por favor, es muy importante para las escritoras y escritores. Ya queda poco, aviso.**

**Acepto consejos, críticas, halagos, dudas, peticiones de matrimonio... Espero sus comentarios.**

**Prometo no tardar tanto~~**

**Un besazo.**


	10. Chapter 10

**¡Holaaaaaaa! ¿Cómo les va?**

**Se preguntarán que hago yo aquí tan temprano, si hace poco que subí el anterior capítulo. Pues en parte es porque este capítulo (el penúltimo), es más corto y en parte es porque... ¡estoy al día con los estudios! Casi ni yo me lo creo...**

**Bueno, dejo de aburrirles. ¡Pasen y lean!:**

* * *

-Awertghoetbnflkvmeg…

-Buenos días a ti también, Iruka.

-Mmmm… Buenos días….

Me levanté del pecho de Itachi, que me estaba acariciando el pelo, ahora suelto, como el de él. Le besé en los labios y él correspondió con un roce muy sutil.

-Qué satisfactorio es despertar junto a ti.- dijo como si nada, y yo me derretí por dentro. Sonreí de nuevo.

-¿Qué te parece si nos damos un baño?

-¡Genial!

-Que buen humor tienes.- Volví a sonreír. Imposible no hacerlo.

Nos pusimos la ropa y fuimos corriendo al lago de la catarata. Tomamos un baño entre risas y chapoteos, lavamos la ropa y cuando estuvo seca, salimos del agua y nos la pusimos. Estábamos descansando tirados en la hierba, con nuestras manos entrelazadas.

-¿Sabes, Iruka?

-Dime.

-Te amo mucho- me sonrojé, cómo no- pero no sé lo que vamos a hacer ahora.

-Pues… ya que has conseguido enamorarme otra vez, por el momento lo único que voy a hacer va a ser seguir amándote.

-Me gusta esa respuesta.- Itachi se incorporó y me besó la mejilla.

El día en compañía de Itachi pasó volando entre paseos, risas, y conversaciones sin ningún trasfondo importante. Me sentía lleno, feliz, completo con él a mi lado. Y no quería pensar en un futuro, sólo quería vivir el presente. Dicen que cuando estás realmente enamorado parece que el tiempo se detiene, que no importa dónde ni cuándo estés, mientras estés con la persona a la que amas. Aún no sabía cómo había podido vivir tantos años sin él a mi lado, negándome a mi mismo la realidad: lo había amado siempre. Y lo seguiría haciendo.

La noche llegó velada. Estábamos sentados a la entrada de la cueva; Itachi en el suelo rocoso y yo en su regazo, ambos mirando el cielo poblado de esos puntitos de luz mágicos.

Itachi subía y bajaba sus manos por mi columna, delineando mi espalda.

-¿Sabes, Iruka?

-¿Sí?

-El universo es tan grande que aunque la luz viaje tan rápido, las estrellas que estamos viendo ahora, pueden estar muertas, y sólo vemos su último rastro de luz.

-No entiendo a dónde quieres llegar.- Itachi rió.

-Nunca he dejado de amarte, Iruka. Nunca. Es como las estrellas, como si todo el amor que siento por ti fuese tan grande que nunca se fuese a extinguir.

Yo tenía un nudo en la garganta, quería llorar de felicidad, quería abrazarlo, quería besarlo…

-Itachi…- suspiré, justo antes de unir nuestros labios una vez más.

* * *

**Recuerdo que mientras estaba pasando el capítulo a word, me lo dictaba la loca rizosa que tengo por amiga, y no parábamos de decir: Ohhhh... y Kawaiiiiiii... y Sugoi...**

**Espero que les haya gustado mucho muchísimo. Mañana mismo subiré el capítulo final, que es un epílogo muy cortito, pero que creo y espero que me haya quedado bien.**

**¡Hasta mañana! Un besazo.**


	11. Epílogo

**¡Buenas!**

**Como dije, aquí traigo este pequeño epílogo. De veras que me encantan los finales felices ^^**

**Una mención especial antes de leer: Cami Vasz. Muchísimas gracias por leer, por comentar, darme fuerzas y estar ahí. Muchos de los capítulos los subí por ti, y este es uno de ellos.**

**Vamos allá:**

* * *

-Iruka-sensei, ¡estaba muy rico el ramen!

-¡Sí!

-Ahh~~ No hay nada como comer contigo después de un duro día…

-¡Pero si no haces nada!- me carcajeé.- Al menos yo soy profesor.

-¡¿Cómo?-exclamó indignado.

Entre risas y golpes en broma llegamos a la casa de Naruto.

-Bueno, me voy.- dije mientras el rubio entraba en su casa.

-¡Hasta luego, Iruka-sensei!

Me dirigí al bosque, a mi sitio especial, a nuestro sitio especial. Un par de kilómetros corriendo y llegué a la modesta casita de madera. Entré. El olor a café me invadió, y me transportó a un mundo tranquilo, sin persecuciones, sin traidores y sin muertes.

-Mmmmm… Qué rico- dije, a modo de saludo.

-Buenas tardes, Iruka.

Itachi apagó el fuego y se acercó a mí. Me puse de puntillas y deposité un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios.

-¿Sólo eso después de un duro día de trabajo?

-¡Já! Si soy yo el que trabaja como una mula, y encima con niños- Itachi rió.

-Pero si te encantan…

Dicho esto me cogió en brazos a la vez que yo enredaba mis manos en su pelo. Unimos nuestros labios en un beso apasionado.

-Finalmente conseguiste que me enamorara perdidamente de ti- declaré.

-Entonces ya somos dos en esta casa los que estamos perdidamente enamorados. Qué bien que sea uno del otro.

-Al fin y al cabo, estaba escrito en las estrellas- susurré en su oído.

- FIN -

* * *

NOTA FINAL (la original en mi famosa libreta verde, se pueden imaginar cómo quedó la página)

¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡¿Cómo pude acabarlo?

Es tan triste

NECESITO MÁS.

(Inner: Contrólate, Carmen, que eres una mierda y tu cabeza no da para mucho más. Yo:¬¬)

NADIE ESCRIBE NADA DE ESTOS DOS.

* * *

**Me dio mucha pena acabarlo. Este fic es tan importante pera mi... Mientras lo escribía, pasaron un montón de cosas en mi vida (me llevó como un mes), y hoy puedo decir que ¡no me arrepiento de nada que haya hecho!**

**Cuando lo acabé, lo leí entero de nuevo y hasta se me saltaron algunas lágrimas en escenas como la del lago o la de los árboles y las ramas. La verdad es que soy demasiado romántica ''-.-**

**Si habéis leído este fic, por favor dejadme un review como nota final :P Me encantaría saber si les ha gustado, que podría mejorar, qué podría corregir...**

**Muchas gracias de nuevo por acompañarme en esta travesía y comentar. Un besazo.**


End file.
